geographica_wikitimelinefandomcom-20200214-history
Theocratic Republic of the Philippines
The Theocratic Republic of the Philippines is a faction formed after a majority of the Philippines faction decided to not play post-reset. New leadership, and a fresh set of members brings a new era of prosperity for the Philippines. However, with the Philippines surrounded by other emerging powers, the question remains. Will Pope Died Mann's lead the Philippines into glory, or will he instead fail miserably. History Pre-Reset The Philippines joins the EAU, and allies with Ayutthaya. Post-Reset The Philippines terminates their alliance in favour of the EAU The Philippines leaves the EAU in favour of the Iberian Empire "We see the EAU as a sinking ship, the Iberians just threw us a lifeline" -Pope Died Mann Internal Politics Theocratic Democracy The Philippines (TRP) is a Theocratic Democracy. This means that members of parliament are elected, however, all democratic processes have Christian theological thinking embedded. Summary of the Constitution 1. State religion is Christianity, therefore God is the leader, however, freedom of religion is in play 2. You also have (along with freedom of religion) freedom to build whatever you want, and freedom of speech 3. The Pope acts as the head of state and the role is hereditary (unless parliament motions no-confidence where a new Pope is elected, former-Pope can also re-contest) 4. Policy is handled by each of their respective ministers: People’s Minister - Head of Parliament Minister for Foreign Affairs - Foreign Policy Treasurer - Policy on Treasury Minister for Infrastructure - Infrastructure Minister for Resources - Policy on Agriculture, Forestry, and Mining 5. Elections are held approximately every 120 days (People’s Minister’s responsibility to call an election, around 5 days prior or 5 days after the 60 day deadline) Martial Law A declaration of war must be approved by parliament (at least 3 votes) However, the Pope can declare a state of martial law where all decisions will be made by the Pope (or whoever's next along the hierarchy) The Pope can declare war in a state of martial law. Martial law will last for a maximum of 10 days. After 10 days has elapsed, the position of Pope can be contested by any of the ministers. An election for the Pope will then follow. Election Protocol An election will last for 5 days. The first day will act as an application period, all those who wish to contest a seat will do so. Application format: Name, Party, Seat Contested The second day will act as a campaign period. The third day will begin the first round of voting. After the first round, if a candidate has gained 50% of the votes, they win the seat. Concerning other seats, if no candidates have 50% of the votes, the candidate with the least votes will be taken out and the rest will progress to the second round of voting. The fourth day will act as the second round of voting. Follow the procedure as the last round. The fifth day will act as the third round. Follow the procedure as the last round.